Stray Child
by brokenhearted girl
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome had a misunderstanding 12 years ago, and haven't seen each other since. Now their halsdemon daughter, Akima, goes to find her father: Inuyasha, and turns their world upsidedown!
1. Make the Mark

Chapter One 

The Last Battle

"TETSUSEIGA!"

Inuyasha yelled with all of his might and swung his mighty blade at his opponant: Naraku. Naraku barely dodged the attack, making a long cut along his upper body make cranberry-red blood flow to the ground. Naraku panted and stood still for a moment, obviously stunned from the attack.

The silver-haired hanyou smirked comfidently. It had been three days straight that he and his friends have been battling him and his minions. Kagura and Kanna were killed long ago last night. They just had to defeat Naranku, and then everything would be fine again.

Kagome, Sango, Kilala, and Miroku all ran to Inuyasha's aid. Kagome tightened her grip on her bow and arrows, turning her knuckles white. Miroku's hands were bleeding and calloused, wrapped only by a tear from Sango's skirt as a substitute for a bandage. Sango's side was badly injured, and it gave a sharp pain everytime she moved. The only one who was still in good enough condition to move freely was Kagome, who had most of her attacks shielded by one of her friends.

"Fools," Naraku whispered in his cruel, uncaring voice. "You have gotten a lot stronger since our first encounter, but it still won't be enough to defeat me and get the Shikon Jewel shards I have in my possesion."

"Naraku..." Sango bared her teeth at the man. The memory of when he took the Jewel Shard out of Kohaku's back and killed the boy was all she needed to make her blood boil. Tears stung as they washed down her face, her hand getting a firm grip on the giant boomerang at her side.

"Naraku, you're truely a monster. Anyone that kills all around him-even his own comrads- doen't have any excuse in the world on why he should live." Miroku stared daggers at the man. Although he was usually laid-back and perverted, he still had a burning hatred for the man that cursed his entire bloodline.

"I don't care that you may have almost all of the Jewel Shards, Naraku. All I care about is seeing that you get to hell myself, even if I have to die to see you get there!" Inuyasha got in a ready position with the Tetsuseiga in his claws. He felt tired and worn, almost all of his stregnth was gone. All he wanted to do was lay down and get some well-deserved rest, but that couldn't happen. At least, not until he avenged Kikyo, his first love and the undead priestess that gave her life to protect the Shikon Shards from Naraku. Unfortunaly, Kikyo was killed again by Naraku on the first day of the battle. He couldn't help but let silent tears fall down his face to mourn the priestess's second death.

Naraku charged at the speed of light at his opponants. He grabbed Sango by the neck. She didn't even have time to take out Hiraikotsu bafore Naraku bagan to choke her.

"D-damn," she swore. Naraku just chuckled as an evil smile spread across his pale and sickly face. His eyes looked into hers with a look of satisfactory it them. "You will be the first to die, Demon Slayer. I will have great pleasure in watching your last breath leave your fragile body," he whispered into her ear.

"Get away from her, Naraku!" Miroku and Kagome ran to the man. Kagome launched an arrow at Naraku's hands, making the arrow pierce through them. He lat go of Sango, who was caught by Miroku.

"Sango, are you alright? Can you hear me?'' the monk asked, afraid she was already dead. But, she nodded and coughed for a minute. Although a little shakey, she was otherwise alright.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango called out as she flung the enormous boomerang at her opponant. It flung him backwards, falling down on the dirt. The boomerang came back to Sango, who caught it as smoothly as she let it go.

Naraku grasped his side, blood falling from his wounds. Miroku took some magic scrolls from his sleeve and they flew to the man. He got hit by three out of five scrolls. The smile was gone from his sulky face, and it only sported a calmly angered expression.

"Give it up, Naraku. You're no match for us!" Kagome said cooly. She quickly got an arrow and aimed it at the vile villain before her. Naraku kept his face expression the same, no sign of fear or a drop of self-esteem.

"Getting a little cocky there, huh young incarnation? Is Inuyasha rubbing off of you, I wonder," Naraku raised his hands and black blasts of energy came out. They hit Kagome, making her fall backwards over a stone. A snap was heard as Kagome cried out in pain. She grasped her ankle lightly, sucking her teeth from the harshe pain.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, kneeling down next to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I think I broke my ankle with that attack. Darn."

Naraku laughed evilly. "Aha! Who is the one that should give up now, huh?"

"Naraku, you bastard. I'm sick and tired of you always killing innocent people for your own amusement. The Slayers, Kohaku, Kikyo, Miroku's father and grandfather- they all didn't deserve to die. I swear I'll be the one to take you down."

Inuyasha concintrated on Naraku and his own demon aura. In his mind, he saw the two energies that met together to form the Wind Scar. He raised Tetsuseiga over his head and brought it down in one final swing. A blast of light covered Naraku from view. Smoke and dirt came together. But when they all cleared, it showed Naraku still standing. He was in ruins, barely alive and had one arm missing, but he was still alive and stsnding.

"What the fuck? That was supposed to blast him all the way to Kingdom Come!" Inuyasha said in disbelief. The others couldn't believe it either. Inuyasha had used the only attack that he had energy for, and the man still wasn't dead. What was it gonna take?

Kagome saw it. There was a bright glowing in Naraku's stomach. It was all of the Jewel Shards he had collected. The collectiion had all melted together, forming an orb the size of a small golfball. It was almost complete, except for the three Jewel Shards the others had taken from Kouga in battle earlier on. The rest were stolen by Kagura.

"You see. You can hit me all you want, but with the power of the Shikon Jewel, I can never die!" And he laughed evilly again.

Kagome couldn't stand it. Naraku just insisted on staying alive, no matter what was thrown in his way. She, Inuyasha, and the others worked so hard, battling all of the demons he threw at them, getting almost every bone in their bodies broken twice per battle over just one Shikon Jewel, and sacraficing their own loved ones' power and souls just to get to the last battle, the final showdown.

If they didn't get him then and there, all of that would just go to waste. No way were they gonna let that happen.

Kagome coulden't get up, but she still had one arrow left. She drew back her arm and took the best aim in her life. Narake was in range. She closed her eyes and she could feel and see a pink light cover the bow and arrow. It was her miko powers, and they were all going into that arrow. That was it, it was all or nothing, riding all on the outcome of a girl, her arrow, and her terget.

"Please," Kagome whispered, tears falling down her face. "PLEASE, HIT THE MARK!"

She let it fly.

The arrow flew.

Silence.

It was like the world stood still. As if the sun stopped shining, the birds stopped singing, and every breath was shortened to a gasp. As if the whole world could feel the tension of the arrow and the target getting hit. so guess what?

Naraku got hit.

It was a moment that was priceless. It was like that feeling you get when it came down to that last ten seconds before New Year's Day, minus the countdown. All you could see and hear was Naraku moving slightly, touching the arrow pierced through his chest. He chuckled lightly, looking as slime and vile as ever toward Inuyasha and the gang.

"Parting... is such sweet sorrow. I swear... I will see each and every one of you in hell, burning in the flames along with me." After that, blood sprayed like a fire hydrant slammed open on a hot summer day all over the ground. His body fell into the pool of emptiness. Naraku was dead.

Naraku was dead.


	2. Goodbye, My Love

Chapter Two

Goodbye, My Love

(WARNING: Fluff in this chapter. Before Warned.)

"Sis, when are you gonna be back?" Souta asked Kagome one Saturday afternoon. Since she and the gang killed Naraku a month ago, things had gotten back to normal. She was able to go to school and see her friends every day like before, and she traveled to the Feudal Era every weekend and the days she got off.

"Souta, I'll be back come Monday. You'll hardly notice I was gone," Kagome reassured her little brother. She zipped her bookbag and kissed Souta softly on the cheek. He blushed and hugged her leg. Kagome smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm going, Mom," Kagome called when she got downstairs. Her grandfather was reading the newspaper on his favorite chair in the living room. He waved to her, then got back to his story. Mrs. Higurashi came out of the kitchen, her spoon still in hand like a victory trophy.

"Oh, Kagome dear. Before I forget; Hojo called earlier while you were in a shower. He wanted to know if you would like to go to see that new movie with him, then have a bite to eat afterwards. He seems really nice, don't you think?"

"Mom, if he comes by, tell him I had other plans already. Tell him I said I was sorry," Kagome said as she kissed her mother on the cheek. It wasn't like she was disappointed to turn Hojo down. It wasn't like he was her boyfriend or anything. If anyone were to be her boyfriend, she'd want it to be Inuyasha.

The thought made her blush. As Kagome went down the well, she smiled at the thought of Inuyasha waiting for her to come back. Seeing his gorgeous amber eyes light up as she climbed out of the well always made her feel right at home. Finally, she felt her feet finally find ground and she climbed out of the well.

"So, you're finally back, huh? Took ya long enough," came a familiar annoyed voice. Kagome looked up at the tree next to her and saw Inuyasha sitting on a branch. He jumped down, making the girl step back a bit. She noticed his fuzzy ears pick up when their eyes met.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow. Kagome looked down, suddenly feeling self-conscious about wearing the short-sleeved blue SHAM shirt and the low-rise jeans.

"It's too much?" Kagome asked awkwardly.

"No, it's just. I. like that on you. It looked nice," Inuyasha mumbled shyly. Kagome looked at him and noticed his face turning slightly pink.

"Aha!" She announced. "You're blushing!" Inuyasha growled as they walked down the hill.

"I'm not blushing! The sun's in my face!" He yelled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Whatever!"

The two made it down to the village below the hills. They made it into old Kaede's house, where the old woman was busy making tea. Kagome was a little surprised to see her in the house all by herself.

"Hi, Old Kaede. Where is everyone?" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha sat down beside her. Kaede sighed a smiled, making all of the wrinkled on her face lighten up and dance.

"Hello, Child. I suspect that ye had a pleasant trip back home?" Old Kaede raised an eyebrow. "While ye were gone, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all made a trip to a neighboring village, about two days away from here. Inuyasha wanted to stay here to make sure that you got here safely."

"Oh, do you know when everyone'll be back?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Well, it wouldn't take this long to slay the demons that are in the village. I'd say about tomorrow or the day after they should get home," Inuyasha replied. Kagome nodded understandingly.

The two spent the day helping some of the villagers rebuild their homes and doing odd jobs like that, because a herd of demons came and attacked them about two days ago. By the time they were done, it was early evening.

After dinner, Kagome went to the river nearby. It was so beautiful with the fireflies glowing around her and the breeze gently lifting her hair up. Unknown to her, Inuyasha was standing right on the hill behind her.

_Gods, Kagome is so beautiful_, Inuyasha thought. He loved Kagome with all his heart, but was just too stubborn to admit it. How would he ever tell her the truth? Besides, she probably loved some other guy, like that Hojo guy or that wimpy wolf, Kouga.

"Well, I guess it's to be expected," he said aloud. "Why would she choose a dirty half-breed over all human or all demon?"

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou jumped at the sound of his name. He turned around, and Kagome was standing there, looking at him with a quizzical look on her face. Inuyasha blushed and went down to the girl.

"Were you spying on me?" Kagome asked slyly.

"No, I was just making sure no demons would try to take you away, and then I'd have to come after them, kick their ass, and save your hide as well. It is spring, anyway, so you need to be extra careful."

"Spring? What's so special about spring?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha gulped, ignoring the loud thundering in his chest.

"Um..well.. spring is, spring is.. um.. Springisdemonmatingseason."

Kagome's eyes widened, as she understood what Inuyasha meant. She had overheard him having a conversation with Miroku about mating season for demons. She didn't think he would ever have that talk again.

"Oh." Kagome searched for something to say. "It's really pretty out."

"Yeah, it reminds me of you."

"N-nani?" Kagome asked, surprised. Her heart began to pick up pace as she felt her face get hot.

"I mean, it reminds me of you because you're both so pretty."

_Oh, Kami_, Kagome thought. _Did he just call me pretty? Oh, I think this demon-mating thing had really made Inuyasha lose it._

"Kagome?"

"Y-yeah?" She asked, finally snapped back to attention.

"Kagome, I... I uh, wanna ask you something really important. Close your eyes. Trust me, it's nothing stupid." Kagome turned pink, but closed her eyes. After a moment, she felt soft lips press against her own. Kagome opened her eyes a little bit, and saw Inuyasha's own eyes look into her green-bluish ones. She kissed Inuyasha a little harder, feeling his arms wrap around her waist. Kagome locked her arms around the hanyou's neck, when she felt his tongue poke at her own. With a slight moan, Kagome opened her mouth and let Inuyasha's rough tongue explore her own mouth and wrestle with her tongue. After a moment in heaven, the two released each other, breathing in air their lungs had been begging for.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome asked in a shaky breath. Inuyasha took her hand into his own.

"Kagome, I... I've loved you for much a long time now. You were always by my side when I needed you and you were always looking after me. You put up with me treating you like a piece of shit, but I promise that if I can have your love, I will treat you like you deserve to be treated. Ashitaru Kagome, so much."

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome threw herself into his arms. Tears fell down her face as she cried into his chest.

"Kagome, don't cry." Inuyasha whispered in her ear, calming down her harsh sobs. She hiccupped.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad. I love you too Inuyasha, always have and always will. I guess (sob) I was just too shy to ever tell you how I really feel about you." Kagome stopped crying and got up, wiping her face. She got up on her knees and cupped an ear between her hands.

"So, it's demon-mating season, huh? Does that mean that demons like you get extra horny or something?" Kagome asked slyly. Inuyasha smirked at her. He picked her up bridal style, and they went to an abandoned shed in the village together, shutting the door behind them.

(Use your imagination to figure out what happens next.)

Two Days Later

"Hello, Old Kaede," Miroku said cheerfully. Sango and Shippo came walking in behind them.

"Hello Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. I presume ye trip went well," she said kindly. Sango nodded.

"Indeed. We took care of the demons in a few minutes, but we stayed because Sango and I found this amazing hot spring inn and the innkeeper gave us a little too much sake to drink, and we forgot that Kirara and Shippo were in the room meant for Sango, and she stayed mostly in my room...." Miroku was cut off from his amazing tale when Sango clasped her hands over Miroku's mouth.

"Miroku, not in front of Shippo and Kirara," she hissed. Old Kaede nodded and gave off a small chuckle.

"So, I guess you two are a couple now, am I correct?" Kaede asked. Sango blushed and nodded. Kaede continued. "I'm glad that ye two are together now."

"Oh, by the way, where are Kagome and Inuyasha? We haven't seen them yet, though there was an oddly strange...noise ... coming... from...." Miroku trailed off dumbly, realizing he had answered his own question. At that moment, Inuyasha and Kagome came in the hut.

"Hey, guys," Kagome said cheerfully. "Isn't this a wonderful day today?" Miroku, Sango, and Old Kaede looked at the couple suspiciously.

"Hey, why do you guys look like that?"

"So, I guess you heard its demon mating season, huh Kagome?" Sango joked. Kagome turned red.

"Once again, the mighty Inuyasha has proven that he is great in many ways, both on and off the battlefield. You just couldn't resist huh my good man?" Miroku patted d Inuyasha on the back. Inuyasha growled.

"Shuddup. You're not one to talk, Miroku. At least I wasn't drunk when I did it." Now it was Miroku and Sango's turns to blush. The five of them laughed together.

"Umm, Kagome. Can I see you outside for a moment?" Inuyasha asked his mate.

"Oh, sure Inuyasha." They stepped outside, and made their way to the well.

"So, what is it my love?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's face expression got suddenly sad.

"Kagome, I want you... to go home." The smile was now gone from her face. She suddenly got serious.

"Wh-what? What do you mean Inuyasha?"

"I want you to go home and never come back." Kagome's heart tore in half at that exact moment.

"Oh, I get it. It was just a one-night stand, huh Inuyasha? I let you take my virginity and this is how you act? I love you, and I want to always be by your side."

"Kagome, those two nights together were magical, but I made a mistake. I'm sorry, Kagome, but this is the only way I can save you from the pain and harm. I enjoyed your body, Kagome, but I never want to see you ever again."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome one last time on the lips, feeling the salty tears escape her eyes. Inuyasha hugged the girl one final time, then pushed her down the well.

"Goodbye, my love." Inuyasha spoke, tears falling down his own face. "This is the only way to protect her. I will do anything to save her, even if that means to hurt her."


	3. Down the Well Again

Chapter Three

Back Down the Well

"Ha ha! C'mon and show us what you've been hiding underneath that hat of yours, Higurashi! Whatcha hiding?" taunted the ringleader of the bullies at Sakamoto Middle School. It was the end of the day and Akima Higurashi was, as usual, fighting the top bullies at SMS, the Threes. They called themselves One, Two, and Three and they took great pleasure in harassing Akima.

"Back off," Akima growled. She bared her teeth at the Threes, her fangs visible. The torque was snug fit on her head, hiding her dog-demon ears from view. She didn't want to give the kids at school anything more about her to laugh about. She was already an outcast.

"Aww, the little girl wants us to stay away. How cute that she's trying to be tough like us," Two remarked.

"You bastards! I'm gonna kick your asses so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week," Akima snapped. One snuck from behind her and snatched the torque off of her head. Her fuzzy, white dog ears were visible for all the world to see. They knew her secret.

"You... freak! You're nothing but a freak!" Three yelled in disgust. Akima was stunned. How dare those bastards tell her she was a freak. Without thinking, Akima got on all fours and charged at the Threes. Like a dog, she pounced at them and pulled at their clothing with her teeth. One punched Akima off of Three and Two kicked her in the stomach.

"You're nothing but a freak," One repeated, dropping the torque on the ground as he and his goons walked away. Akima got up slowly, wiping her bottom lip and noticing that it was bleeding and busted.

"Damn," Akima cursed. She put the torque back on her head and grabbed her bookbag. Akima began her walk home. She lived in Tokyo with her mother, Kagome Higurashi, who was always getting asked out by Hojo. She never knew who her real father was. Kagome said that they separated a long time ago, about three months before she found out she was pregnant with Akima.

From her mother, Akima had inherited long black hair and a curiosity that often got her in trouble. From her unknown father, Akima had inherited white doggy ears, hazel eyes, claws, and a dirty mouth as well as knack for fighting and getting in trouble. Akima didn't have any friends. Most of the kids at school ignored her and thought she was nothing but a troublemaker. Sure, Akima got suspended from school a lot for fighting, cursing ant the teachers, etc., but she was still a good kid deep down.

Akima ran up the stairs of their apartment. She opened the door, and saw her mother already home. Kagome had on a cotton dress and a sweater. Even though she was only twenty-eight years old, Kagome still had the body of a teenager.

"Hey, Mom. Are you okay?" Akima asked, petting the pet dog K-Kun and making two cups of tea. Kagome shook her head.

"I'm just fine, Akima. I was cleaning out my bedroom when I found my old photo album," Kagome said, a gold-covered book lying across her lap. Akima came from out of the kitchen and sat on the couch next to her mother.

The photo album had a bunch of pictures of people that Akima didn't know. But Kagome seemed to know them, because she was smiling. That was a first because Akima always saw her sad and dreamy, as if floating through life as a dream.

"Mom, who are these people?" Akima asked, pointing to a picture that took up the whole page. It was a group photo and looked like Kagome was having a really good time. Kagome(fourteen years younger) was dressed in a blue kimono, with four people Akima didn't know. One was a tall girl with brown hair, dressed in a pink kimono with white lilies on it. Another was a tall man with brown hair in a purple kimono, the obi around his waist loosened. A young boy with a tail with a balloon in his hand stood next to the tall man. The last person was a tall man with long white hair and hazel eyes, hugging Kagome's waist. They were all smiling happily.

"They are all friends from a long time ago. The girl is named Sango, the man in the purple is named Miroku, the fox demon is named Shippo, and the tall man in the red is...is...," Kagome's voice turned to a whisper. "Inuyasha."

"Oh, they look really cool. Especially Inuyasha. He looks like a total hottie, and look! He even has dog ears and hazel eyes like me. You don't think he could be my father, do you?" Akima asked.

Kagome turned to the window. "Akima, I want you to have this. I don't think I can bear to look at this, honey. It brings back too many memories for me. Besides, I think it'll be useful to you. You'll see a lot of pictures with my old friends in them."

Akima looked at her mother. She looked so sad and dazed, like she was trying to forget something. She almost didn't notice the tea kettle whistling to signal the tea was ready.

"Mom, the tea is ready," Akima called. But Kagome wasn't listening. Kagome was in her bedroom, sobbing.

72727272727272727272

Early that Saturday morning, Akima was busy packing the bag to go to her grandmother's house. Her Uncle Souta would be there, and even Great-grandpa was gonna be there. She packed a few things in her knapsack: the photo album, a extra set of clothes, three hats from her hat collection, her horoscope book, and her notebook in which she wrote everything down in. Akima wanted to be a writer when she grew up.

Akima went to her dresser and put in the necklace that her mother gave her last year on her 12th birthday: a golden chain with a half-completed pink Jewel at the end. Kagome said it was very valuable and that Akima should never lose it. Akima put a long-sleeved green striped shirt, a vest, and a pair of jeans. She tucked the necklace under her shirt as she put on one of her crazy socks on: one purple with pokadots on them and one orange with a yellow monkey on it.

(A/N: All I had to do for this was look at my own clothes. I love wearing mismatched socks.)

Akima went in the kitchen and set her knapsack down on the couch. she heard the shower in the background and knew that it was her mother. So, Akima put on the apron and decided to make two egg, cheese, and ham omelets for her and her mom. Akima was kinda surprised when she heard the doorbell ring. She hurried and answered it, but found out it was only Hojo. She let him in.

"Hello, Ama," Hojo said.

"My name is Akira, Hobo."

"Hey, respect your elders, young lady. What would your mother think if she found out that you were disrespectful?" Hojo said, setting his bouquet of daisies on the table. Akima turned the omelet in the pan.

"Mom hates daisies. Her favorites are lilies," Akima mumbled. She tightened the grip the hat had on her head, making sure Hojo didn't see her dog ears. He didn't know she was a half-demon.

Kagome emerged from the bathroom a moment later, dressed in a jersey and a short skirt. Her hair was in a high ponytail, still wet from the shower. Akima hugged her mother softly, and put the ham omelet on the table. Akima smiled as she heard Hojo's stomach growl. She had let K-Kun eat the scraps of the omelet.

When Akima and Kagome were finished eating, they all went into Hojo's Volkswagen. Akima had to sit by the window, her legs propped up on top of a box. They smelled really funny. As they got on the highway, Akima took out her notebook and began to write in the following entry.

(Tuesday)

April 7th

Today we're gonna go see Grandma, Uncle Souta, and Great-Grandpa. My horoscope today sounds really mysterious. I have this feeling that something bad is gonna happen, or at least something out of the ordinary. Oh, my horoscope. Today it says:

Aquarius(January 20-February 18)-Today is a very important day for you. Be ready for surprises. Questions that you've had for a long time will finally be answered. Reunions today might not be happy, and most of all shock will come upon you. You will quickly trade happiness for sadness, anger, and hurt.

Akima closed her notebook as they parked in front of the Higurashi shrine. Akima grabbed her knapsack and climbed out of the car with her mother. Hojo stayed in the car, thinking for a reward he would get a kiss or a date from Kagome, or even better. But she just ignored him.

Akima turned around for a minute to talk to Hojo.

"Listen, Hobo. I don't like the idea of you hitting on Mom all of the time just because you want to get into her pants. You're not my father so stop trying to pretend you are, you damn bastard." Akima spit out the last word as if it were venom. Hojo got angry, and hurriedly drove away.

Akima and Kagome went up the steps to the Higurashi Shrine. Mrs. Higurashi was there, sweeping the shrine steps. Akima immediately put a smile on her face, tore off the baseball cap she was wearing, and ran to her grandmother. Mrs. Higurashi dropped the broom and hugged her granddaughter back.

"Hi, Grandma! Did you miss me?" Akima asked. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled.

"Yes, Akima. I missed you," Mrs. Higurashi replied. They stopped hugging and Mrs. Higurashi went over and gave Kagome a hug and a kiss. Kagome gave a faint smile at her mother.

"Kagome, are you alright dear? You seem a bit tired," Mrs. Higurashi asked worriedly.

"No, I'm just a bit tired. I think I'll go take a nap in the guest room, okay?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded and Kagome walked into the house and up the stairs. Akima and her grandmother stayed outside for a little while longer, sitting on the bench in front of the Sacred Tree.

"Is Kagome alright? She seems really dazed and apathetic. Is something the matter with her?" Kagome's mom asked Akima.

"No, she's always like this. She's nothing but an empty shell, floating through life as if a dream. I can hear her at night, praying for us and those people from the photo album: Miroku, Sango, Shippo and especially Inuyasha. She prays for Inuyasha all the time. Then, she cries herself to sleep. Was Mom always so tired like this, Grandma?" Akima asked.

"No. She was once like you: vibrant, happy, and energetic. She just haven't recovered from the argument she had with your father," Mrs. Higurashi counted her fingers. "About fourteen years from this day."

"Why does she pray for that Inuyasha guy so much? Is he that important to Mom?" Akima asked.

"Inuyasha. They used to travel around together, and he would often send her coming home either in tears or in a raging fury."

"So, he wasn't exactly prince charming, huh?" They both laughed at the joke.

"But, they always made up. She loved him so much, with all of her heart and soul. They were forever bonded by the red thread of fate. Always protecting each other, shedding tears for the other's sake, and even being there come hell or high water. They were closer that any couple could ever be. But that was fourteen years ago." Mrs. Higurashi got the broom and held it tightly in her hand.

"This is the Sacred Tree. It has been in this family for generations. It remembers all the happy and sad times of our lifelines. And it even remembers Kagome and Inuyasha. I think if you listen hard enough, it'll tell you the path to finding out who your father is."

Akima nodded. She asked Kagome who her father was, but she just broke out in tears. The half-demon knew she didn't belong in Tokyo because she was a half-breed, but she believed everyone had their own place in the world. She wandered around the site grounds a bit, and noticed a small little shed in the back. Akima went to the shed and opened the door, which felt like it would break at any moment. Then, she noticed a small well in the middle of the room.

"What's a well doing in the middle of this room?" Akima asked herself. She placed her hands on the well's edge and studied how it seemed to have no end. A soft meow startled Akima as she fell backwards into the well. A light flashed from both the well and her necklace. She was falling freely, as if she was dead.

Then, she felt her feet land on the ground again. Getting up, she climbed out of the well and stared bug-eyed at the place she saw.

"Where in the hell am I?"


	4. What was found years later

Chapter Four

What Was Found Years Later

(Warning: This story is rated PG-13 for language, violence, and adult humor. Viewer discretion is advised)

Akima could barely focus on her surroundings. There were trees everywhere and all she could see was wide,open spaces. It felt like the class trip a few years back to Tokyo Bay Forest Retreat. As far as she was concerned, this wasn't a dream.

"But maybe this is an opportunity for me," Akima said to herself. All her life, Akima had lived a sheltered life in her broken mother's hometown, trying to keep her biggest secrets to herself. In the city, there was no place for a rebellious half-demon. Maybe in this world, she would find out if she really belonged in the world, or even find her father that practically abandoned Akima and her mother.

She walked down the hill, toward the nearby stream. The water was so cool and refreshing, like a breath of freash air. She put down her bookbag and gently cupped her hands in the stream._ When I open my eyes, this'll all just be a dream_, Akima decieded finally. She closed her eyes and let the water wash over her face.

When her eyes opened, the girl was still there.

"Damn," she swore. "I guess I'm stuck here until I can find another way out."

That's when Akima noticed that her bookbag was missing. She immediatly sniffed the air deeply, and found the scent going downstream. She ran and immediatly pounced on a boy carrying her bag. He fell, all of the contents spilling out.

"Ow, that hurt," the boy mumbled. He looked up and saw that on the ground was a padded piece of white material. He grabbed it, feeling the object run over his skin,. "I wonder what object this is. Is it edible?"

Akima turned cherry-red and punched the boy in the cheek.

"What the hell is your problem? Don't you know that you ask someone before you take someone's stuff? And why'd you try to pickpocket me? I don't have anything valuable to you."

Akima studied the boy. He had short, spiky orange hair that was pulled to a small ponytail. His eyes were violet. He had to be at least 14, dressed in a loose black shirt and pants. A sword was strapped on his back.

"Right, I just thought that you had anything of value. I would sell it to the market to get some food, but I guess I'll just have to go home again. Mom and Dad would be worried sick about me," the boy said. Akima finished putting the objects back in the bookbag and she put it on her back.

"Next time, I won't go so lucky on you. Just stay out of my way!"

She went on her way, knowing the boy would most likely try to steal from her again. He had even touched her bra! The nerve of that pervert!

Akima walked into the forest and knew by how quiet it was that she wasn't alone. She heard soft slithering along the ground and she stopped. Whatever was following her was very large, and obvoiusly very huingry. She bagan to feel uneasy and sweat fell down her neck. Akima gulped and felt the leaves rustle. She jumped out of the way.

The snake demon growled at her.

"You filthy dog! Why don't you stay still so I can eat you?" the snake slithered at her. Akima spat in his face.

"In your dreams, you ugly, overgrown inchworm!" The snake demon, enraged, growled and attacked her. He sent his tail to her middle, and she had no time to dodge. She felt the wind get knocked out of her and she coughed up a little blood running down her lip. She roughly wiped it away and charged at her opponant. Akima curled her hand to a fist and punched the snake's chin.

"You bitch!"

The snake coiled up his tail and wrapped it around Akima. She struggled and gasped for air. The snake just continued to wrap around her tighter and let her sufficate.

"You...ba...stard..."

"IRON REVERSE, SOUL STEALER!"

A demon came out of nowhere and grabbed Akima from the demon. He set her on the ground, checking her quickly for injuries. Akima's vision was still a little hazy, but she could make out a tall man with gorgeous white hair and dog ears. He had a simple red kimono and a worn-out sword strapped to his hip.

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked. Akima tried to focus through fuzzy hazel eyes, the same ones as her savior.

"I think so. Just kill the demon. He was trying to eat me," Akima said in one exaggerated breath. Inuyasha nodded and took out the Tetsuseiga. It immediatly transformed into a warrior's sword, right before Akima's eyes. He swung it at the demon, who screamed and protested in pain.

"Are you ok? You have any injuries?" Inuyasha asked. Akima tried to talk, but she felt so tired. She mummered something unintellengent ansd colllasped in Inuyasha's arms.

72727272727272727272

When Akima awoke, she was in a small hut with a soft wet cloth on her forehead. She expected to see the white-haired man that had saved her, only to find the theif from that morning. She immediatly moved, only to find an incredible pain surge up from her arm.

"You could have at least thanked me for badaging up your wounds," the theif said dully. Akima snorted, trying to hide her embarrasment. To owe a theif her gratitude was beyond low.

"Where's the white-haired man?"

"What?" The boy looked lost.

"The man that saved me. He was tall and had white hair and a red kimono on."

In the hut, and middle-aged woman carrying a toddler and a seven-year-old girl in a pink kimono appeared in front of her. The theif blushed as the woman set the toddler down and let the younger child eat.

"Are you feeling a little better? Kazuya here is very good with healing. He learned it from his father," the woman laughed. "By the way Kazuya, were is your father?"

"He left a little while ago. Remember he was teaching Misao about the scriptures. He went by Old Kaede's Temple, remember Mom?"

A man in a black-and-purple kimono with a girl about Akima's age came into the hut. The girl wasn't wearing a normal kimono, but a pair of loose pants and one of Kazuya's shirts. Her short brown hair was tied by a rubberband, and she took a seat next to her mother.

"Ah, so the girl has finally awakened, ne?" The man said. Judging by his robes, he was a priest. "I'm Miroku and this is my wife Sango. Our children here are Misao, Kazuya, Ami, and Kensuke. What is your name?"

"Akima. Do you know where the long haired man is? I didn't get to thank him for saving me from that snake demon."

Quickly putting on a sweater, Akima got out of bed and looked outside. She brightened when she saw the man approaching. He seemed to be in deep thought and looking at the ground. She ran toward him and looked into his eyes.

"Hi. Thank you again for saving my life. I didn't get your name. What was it?" She smiled. "I'm Akima."

"Inuyasha."

Then, something in her mind flashed. Inuyasha. That was the name of Kagome's first love...and first rejection. He had betrayed her with some undead bitch from the past, and got her pregnant.

Got her pregnant.

"Mama," she whispered, no happiness in her face now. All Akima could feel now was anger at the man in front of her. How dare he betray her and her mother like that. Father or no father, he was just a cold-blooded bastard that ran away when his family needed him the most.

"Akima...I..."

"You bastard! How dare you even talk to me after what happened 12 years ago! Why did you abandon us after all those years? Why did you leave us, dad? Didn't you want me or Mama? Didn't you love us?"

Inuyasha was striken with shock. Here, 13 years old and alive and healthy, was his daughter. The daughter that he had gotten Kagome pregnant with and abandoned. Miroku and Sango's family came out of the hut to find out what all the noise was.

"Akima. She's Akima Higurashi. Akima's my daughter."

To Be Continued...

Ages of The Characters:

Kagome (28), Inuyasha (81), Shippo (21), Miroku (32), Sango (29), Hojo-Like anyone really cares (29), Akima (13), Kazuya (14), Misao (13), Ami (7), Kensuke (2 1/2). All of the children are property of my imagination and therefor mine. I would like to apologize for the mega-long update. Without going into details, I was going through a depression and it felt really not worth the wile to continue writing. I promise to not make you all wait as long for Chap.5. Well, if you would like to talk to me, contact me at or dogsdoHIGH on Yahoo! Messanger.

Chi-Chan81


	5. night of the plot

Chapter Five  
night of the plot

"Your-you're Inuyasha's daughter?" Miroku gasped in disbelief. Akima nodded slowly, as if talking to a four-year-old.

"Yeah, genius. He's my no-show, dead weight bastard of a father!" she spat. Every word stung Inuyasha like a deep battle scar; a scar that no matter the medicine or rest or care would never heal.

"But I--" "What exactly have you done for us? For me and Mama? HUH?" Akima was on the verge of tears now. "For twelve stupid years, we lived in that hell called a home, with the drug-eating bastard Hojo trying to get some from Mama! Ever since you dumped her like a sack of garbage those years ago, she always looked so spacey and dazed. Like she's trying not to break down all the time-for my sake! If you were expecting a happy family reunion from us, you have another thing coming!"

Nobody said anything. There was truth to Akima's words, everyone could see that. She stood tall and true, balled fists shaking at her sides and she bit her lip in attempt to keep back her tears. For that would show weakness to the man she hated the most.

"It wasn't like that," Inuyasha said slowly. He couldn't imagine Kagome as dead and hopeless as she described. "I didn't abandon her like you said. I had my reasons, Akima. Believe me!"

Akima held up a hand in silence.

"For as long as I could remember, my only wish was to meet the man called my father. I pictured him a handsome, honorable man that would come and take me and Mama far, far away from that hell of a home. But I got you." She couldn't stop her tears now. They fell freely down her cheeks, her voice beginning to crack. "I hate you," she said evenly and calmly. "I don't care what your reasons were for abandoning Mama, I hate you! Why don't you just go and disappear for the rest of my life? That's obviously something you can do excellently!"

And with that, she turned and ran. Ran as far as her feet could carry her. As far away as she could get from that horrible man of her nightmares.

"Is that true, Inuyasha? Did you really--" Sango began. She stopped when she saw Inuyasha's sad face, as if he'd seen the person that mattered the most to him die in his arms.

"She hates me. My own flesh and blood, my daughter, hates me," he said softly. "She's only a child, Inuyasha. She doesn't mean what she said….." Miroku put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha roughly shrugged it off in an attept to watch what was left of his pride.

"But, Inuyasha! Kami knows what kind of demons might come after her. We should go look now!" Kazuya said fiercely. "She's a strong girl. She can take care of herself"

0000000000000000000000000000

Akima ran into a dark forest. Trees surrounded her and she felt so low. Like the lowest person on the face of the planet. Lucky her. She didn't even give Inuyasha a chance to speak. He didn't look like a back-stabbing evil villain as she thought, but a tough brotherly-type father. The kind of guy that if she got to know, would turn out to be a very caring and protective guy. If only she had enough courage to apologize. "Maybe I should head back," she said to the imaginary person next to her. "Inuyasha does deserve a chance. Every decent person does."

"Young dog-demon," oozed a voice. Akima jumped around to see a beautiful pale-skinned woman wearing a lovely violet kimono. Her long black hair swung around her heart-shaped face.

"Who-who the hell are you?" Akima asked. The woman chuckled.

"I am the answer to all of your problems. You want to be rid of that pesky dog-demon that wields the Tetsuseiga so arrogantly as if he rules the land. Well, together we can win. Just agree to do one thing for me, young demon."

"Huh. And why should I trust you?" Akima raised an eyebrow.

"Because I am only here to help. You will agree to take the Tetsuseiga from the demon called Inuyasha, and in return I will transform you into a god."

Gods were powerful. That much Akima knew, but take this Tetsuseiga thing from her father? That would be greatly dishonorable. "Sorry lady. But I don't like working with theives. Go ask someone else." She began to walk away.

"Pity. I feared it would come to this, but you leave me now choice." She chanted some ancient words and the forest grew with pink mist.

Akima tried as hard as she could, but she suddenly felt so sleepy. Running was so much work, now was rest. She began to slow down to a slight walk, stopping at a nearby tree. She laid down, dropping her eyes to a peaceful sleep.

The woman grabbed the sleeping body and carried her into the sky. Now she only had one more thing to do before the day was done.

00000000000000000

The night was quiet and dark. The half-moon shone dimly in the midnight colored sky. Inuyasha sat on a tree branch of a tree near Miroku and Sango's hut. The words Akima had recited that afternoon echoed in his running mind. He would find her the next morning, and explain everything to her. Then he would ask for her forgiveness.

But with pride.

The night was interrupted by the arrival of a night guest. A pale-faced beautiful woman appeared in a kimono, holding a box in one hand and a slim childlike body in the other.

Akima.

"You wench! What have you done to Akima?" Inuyasha growled loudly. That woke up the nearby huts, as nosy neighbors came out to examine the source of the noise interrupting their sleep.

"Calm down, Inuyasha the dog demon. Or half-breed I should say?" She let out a prissy laugh, hand behind her mouth and all.

"Who the hell are you? Let that girl go!" Inuyasha whipped out Tetsuseiga faster than the speed of light.

"My name is Kaguya. Now, I will not fight you half-breed. I only came to give you a message from my Master." Kaguya smiled evilly under the dim moonlight. "This girl will become our Apprentice. If you want to save her, you must fight her at our Castle."

"And where is this so-called castle?" he growled.

"You will find it soon enough."

And with that, Kaguya disappeared as quickly as she came.


	6. When all hope is lost

Chapter Six  
When all hope is lost

"Do you want some more pancakes, sis?" Souta asked kindly at the breakfast table. Kagome looked up from staring out into space and looked at the plate of pancakes in her little brother's hands. Actually, he wasn't so little now. Souta looked like a young man, with the growth spurt he had at age fifteen made the young twenty-year-old look very tall and gangly.

"Thank you Souta. I'd love some," Kagome forced a smile and took the plate from her brother. He had grown into such a handsome young man, studying at Tokyo University to become a doctor. He came by the family shrine often, to help out his lonely old mother and when his older dazed sister came to visit, with or without her daughter Akima.

"By the way Kagome, have you seen Akima around here lately?" Souta asked chewing on an omelet.

"Neither have I darling. Last time I saw her was yesterday afternoon, I believe. Right before your first of three naps." Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome's brown eyes lit up as if remembering something of utter importance.

"The well."

Souta and her mother looked at her in shock. Kagome rarely talked anymore, and when she did it was usually something very small and weak you could barely hear. But now that it concerned her daughter, Kagome seemed more aware and awake than she had in years.

"How do you know?" Mrs. Higurashi asked quietly.

"It's just a feeling, but I'm pretty sure of it. She went down the well. Akima was wearing the Jewel Shards that I gave her. Mom, she can be in grave danger in the Fedual Era with all those demons lurking around. She may be a half-demon but she still has a lot to learn about fighting. I have to go save her!"

Kagome started to rise from the table, but Souta grabbed her arm firmly.

"Sister, do you really think you're in the position to fight demons? You're almost thirty years old and you haven't been there in fourteen years. Besides, you don't have any Jewel Shards or arrows or anything and----"

"You're wrong. I carry around a Jewel Shard with me, just in case of emergencies like this. The arrows that I left here are in the Weaponry Shed. Please let me go Souta, I need to save…..my…..daughter!"

There was such a fire burning in Kagome's eyes, as if her spirit was awakening. Souta let go of her hand obediently, realizing Kagome's goal. She looked at her mother, as the old woman let out a soft smile and grasped her hand in a handshake.

"Bring her home safely."

Kagome nodded. And with that, she ran out of the house to retrieve her weapons.

00000000000000000000000000

She woke up in a dark room on a lovely futon made of fine silk. The window was closed, but she could see that it was night. She couldn't have slept that long; could she?

"I see you have awakened, young half-breed."

Akima turned to the doorway to see Kaguya, the woman that kidnapped her. Akima immediately went on the defense. This woman was defiantly not an ally.

"What the hell do you want, you bitch? Where is this place, take me home!"

"I'm afraid that I cannot do that, Akima. You see, we still have……needs for you," Kaguya said patiently. "My Master has asked me to retrieve you as soon as you awakened. We require your presence at the initial ceremony."

"Ceremony?"

"Yes, young one. The ceremony that takes place on the night of the full moon of the month. Come and follow me, Master awaits our presence."

Reluctlently, Akima got out of the futon and followed Kaguya. The long hall that they walked looked very medieval, with portraits of lords and ladies; the only light the torches burning on the walls and in Kaguya's hand. Akima wasn't stupid enough to talk, for this was enemy territory, and if she wasn't careful her death would be near. The best plan was to play along like she was obedient and take orders like a good girl. At the first sign of escape, she would run away to the well and go back home to her mother and life.

"Do you like this castle?" Kaguya asked randomly, crushing Akima's thoughts.

"Let me ask you a question. Why does your scent reek of graveyard soil and death?" Akima asked, a faint smirk playing on her lips. Kaguya showed no emotion as they continued to walk down the long, creepy corridor.

"All of your questions will be answered by my Master very shortly."

"Your master or whatever he is sure seems like a typical bad guy. Why can't he just come to get me himself? Why use some wench like you for his evil bidding?"

"Hold your tongue, whelp. You have no idea of the kind of power my Master possesses. You will surely change your ideas about him when you see him in that room there." She pointed to the door at the end of the hall. "Be fore warned half-breed. Do not make the mistake of underestimating my Lord. He will not hesitate to take your life."

"Why haven't you?"

"My Lord wishes to keep you alive for the………deeds we have set for you to complete. Now go, he is waiting."

Akima opened the large door and entered a grand hall with a long table full of fancy tableware and a beautiful centerpiece. There was a golden throne with swordsmen standing guard all around. They looked at Akima suspiciously, as she resisted the urge to run away from them all.

"You may rise, young one," Kaguya said. She had gone from behind Akima at the door to next to the man at the throne. Creepy with a capital C.

"So you are the half-breed that Kaguya has told so much about me. Yes, you will do just fine for our cause. My name is Lord Tamagachi and I am the lord of this castle. And you are….?"

"Akima."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Please, stand in the middle of that circle there."

She did so obediently. The man at the throne rose from his seat and began to walk down to the girl. He looked suspiciously similar to Shiori the bat demon's father, dressed in fine battle clothes. He stood in front of Akima, drawing his sword from the sheath.

He chanted some ancient spell words and the circle began to glow a bright blue. Akima's mind was telling her to run, but she knew she had to stay. The man seemed unphased by the light and continued the ceremony. Kaguya looked at Akima in an unpleasant look of jealousy.

"Now Akima, close your eyes and state your answer." Lord Tamagachi took his sword and quickly sliced Akima's wrist. The blood trickled down her arm and on the sword as he smiled and placed the tip of the sword on her neck.

"It is better that you brush upon this blade with fear in your heart than exiting this circle with distrust in your soul. Do you pledge your loyalty to the Tamagachi Clan, with this blood vow?" He asked. Akima looked into his cold grey eyes without blinking.

"Yes."

The circle became fierce and her hair whipped around her. Lord Tamagachi stepped out of the circle as everyone watched Akima transform. Her hair began to shrink in length, making it very short and turning white. Her hazel eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, a navy crescent moon tattoo appearing on her forehead. Her nails began to grow until they were claws; sharper and dangerous than Inuyasha's, and her teeth began to grow until they formed dangerous fangs. The blue light died down, and Akima stepped out of the circle totally transformed.

"The ceremony is complete. You are now the new warrior of the Tamagachi Clan. Kaguya will become your new mentor and will train you to use your new powers wisely. But for now, you will feast with the rest of us!"

Everyone cheered as Akima sat down as the Guest of Honor. Tomorrow was training, and she still had a long way to go.

000000000000000000000000

"Inuyasha, don't you think you're overreacting?" Sango asked logically.

"No, I am not. If it was your daughter out there in the forest, then I don't think you'd want me to be lecturing at you, wouldcha?" he hissed.

"Come on Inuyasha and listen to Sango a minute. Don't you think there's a truth to her words?" Miroku asked, coming out of the hut they call a home.

"Not you too Monk. Why don't you go purify something and let me be?"

"Geez, someone's getting near his 'time of the month'," Miroku said sarcastically. Inuyasha growled at them both and swore so loudly that the napping Kensuke into a crying fit for his mother. Sango slapped the half-demon upside the head before walking back into the hut to care for her youngest child.

"Dammit, what's her problem?" Inuyasha said gruffly, nursing his wounds. Miroku sighed helplessly and sat down next to his best friend.

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"Do you see that person coming toward the village?"

Inuyasha jumped up and immediately ran toward the figure approaching. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it was. That long black hair, those brown eyes, it was all the same. Even in jeans and a floopy green sweater, it was all the same.

"Ka-Kagome?"

"Long time no see, Inuyasha," she smiled. "I have a long story to tell you."

To Be Continued…….


	7. the tale of two worlds

Chapter Seven  
the tale of two worlds

Kagome calmly sipped her cup of tea as she sat in the well-made hut. Inuyasha closely watched her drink the hot tea in such a familiar, yet new way. It wasn't until today that he realized how much he had missed her.

"Well, remember that one time we made love, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked calmly, looking up at him. His mind immediately went back to that day, when he finally showed Kagome how he really felt.

"How could I forget something like that?" he said stiffly. Kagome smirked quietly, which made Inuyasha's heart leap with inner joy.

"Well it was that night that you got me pregnant with our daughter Akima. I'm not sure where she has gone, but something tells me that she is somewhere in the Feudal Era. Is that true, have you seen her?"

"Yes, I have. She was here yesterday…..but….." Inuyasha's voice dropped as the memory of his kidnapped daughter rose to mind. The thought of what Akima could have become by now was nerve-wracking.

"What happened to my daughter?" Kagome said tensely.

"Hello there," came Sango's cheerful voice at precisely the wrong moment. She went over to Kagome and gave her a big welcoming kiss on the cheek and a sisterly hug crushing her ribcage almost.

"It's so good to see you again, Kagome. I've missed you so…" she said through happy tears.

"I've missed you too Sango. But me and Inuyasha have business that needs to be discussed…..can you give us a few minutes of privacy?"

Sango didn't need to be asked twice. She saw the icy seriousness in her old friend's eyes and voice and slowly released her. She gave Inuyasha a warning look and then left the hut outside. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha.

"Now answer the question Inuyasha: what happened to Akima Higurashi?" Kagome repeated.

"She got real upset after she found out I was her father. Later that night, some witch came and kidnapped her. I haven't seen her since."

"Are you trying to tell me that my daughter is somewhere in these lands, by herself? Do you realize how dangerous this place is, even to a thirteen-year-old half-demon? Or is your head too filled with pride to even notice this fact?"

"Look you! Akima is my daughter too, dammit! Stop acting all high and mighty and get it together. Akima is in trouble, that's the most important thing. We need to stop whatever feud we have and think of a plan to stop that woman from hurting our daughter."

"Aren't we the preacher?"

"What happened to you, Kagome? Before you weren't so bitter and cold, but you've……you've changed over the years. A change I'm not sure I like."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, her voice rising. "Do you have any idea the kind of pain you made me go through since that day? Whenever your name came up anywhere, I would just burst into tears and depression. You know why? Because I couldn't remember all the good things that happened between us. Just that day when you abandoned me without a second thought. I thought you said you loved me, Inuyasha. Was all that a lie too?"

She was sobbing now. The words that had ran through her mind all these years were finally coming out into the world. Inuyasha saw the pain he had caused this woman for so long…..too long. He quietly walked to her and brought her sobbing body to a passionate embrace. "I never….I never meant for you to be hurt like this Kagome. Believe me. I thought that…..after that night…….would you really want to stay with me? Even in these times where people fear me and think I am taboo to this world after all? Would you stay even if there are people that don't understand our love for each other? Would you be willing to give all that up just to be with me?"

Shockingly, Kagome looked up. Her face looked so beautiful….more than beautiful…..with the tears clinging to her eyes and her cheeks pink and rosy. She stood on her tiptoes and ever so softly, she kissed Inuyasha.

"But….why?"

Kagome chuckled softly. "Don't you get it yet? It doesn't matter what other people think…..all that matters is that we love each other. I am willing to give up everything just to be with you….I'd die for you if I had to. Don't you see……life without you is a life that isn't worth living."

In Kagome's speech, Inuyasha heard the words that rang true in his heart and soul. This incredibly loyal woman was willing to give up everything just to stay by his side. That my friends, is loyalty and love.

"Kagome…..I love you."

"I love you too, Inuyasha." And they kissed once again, a kiss of renewal and passion. Kagome felt Inuyasha's hands slide down to her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. They stood timeless in the middle of the hut, until someone coughed quite loudly in the background.

"Ew! Mommy Daddy, those guys were kissing each other!" cried Ami. She fell into a fit of giggles as Sango and Miroku stood in the doorway with knowing looks on their faces.

"Calm down shrimp," said Kazuya gruffly, rolling his eyes at his sister. She continued to laugh happily as her other sister Misao came in, carrying Kensuke in her arms.

"So…..what now?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm taking a chance as to saying you two kissed and made up?" Sango asked with a raised eyebrow. Kagome blushed softly and nodded.

"Well that all fine and dandy. But someone is here to talk to you guys personally. "

"Who is that?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Me." And to everyone's surprise, the lord of the western lands walked into the hut in all his grace and beauty.

"Long time since our last encounter, hmm little brother?" Sesshomaru asked, a faint smile playing on his serious face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What have you done to me exactly?" Akima asked impatiently.

"You are in your full demon form, half-breed. It's a strict transformation that can bring any half-demon to his full power. It's just like your father, only your full form is much than his is."

It had been almost a whole week since Akima was kidnapped and brought to the Tamagatchi Clan. Kaguya hated to admit it, but the half-demon had tremendous potential. She was advancing at an alarming speed, and she was most masterful in close combat. Her claws were indeed her greatest asset, and her speed was getting faster and faster with each day that they trained together. It was only a matter of time until Akima was ready for the ultimate task.

"You are doing quite well, half-demon," Kaguya said stiffly. Akima smirked.

"As usual, you mean?"

Over their training sessions, Akima's claws grew sharp and deadly. She had gotten rid of those smelly human clothes and had adapted to wearing a kimono of fine periwinkle silk. It fit comfortably around her body and was very ideal for combat. She had also gotten more sarcastic and arrogant with each level that she breezed by.

"You ungrateful little…."

"That is quite enough Kaguya," came a powerful voice that the two knew all too well. Lord Tamagatchi came from the other room, looking as important and stotic as ever. Kaguya bowed low out of respect, but in her head she thought of nothing but favoritism and jealousy toward the girl she was forced to protect and mentor.

"You are doing very well Akima. Any clan would have a very good advantage if they had you," he said gaily. "You are almost done with all of the training and we can begin the real battle soon. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Master," Akima said immediately.

"Good girl. Keep up the good work."

Lord Tamagatchi left the room again, an evil smile forming on his face. "The plan is going perfectly," he said to no one in particular. "Soon that Inuyasha will meet his downfall in the hands of his own daughter."

To Be Continued………


	8. the Tamagatchi clan plot

Chapter Eight  
the Tamagatchi clan plot

Sesshomaru. It was hard to believe a man of such power and grace stood there in the lonely hut. Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms, slightly tightening his grip on her arms. His older brother stood ageless as he was, the boa around his neck furrier than ever.

"Just who the hell are you?" Kazuya asked boldly. It was his sister Misao that hit him over the head, a skill learned from watching her mother and pervert of a father.

"I am the lord of the Western lands, Sesshomaru, child. Now…….I have come here to discuss certain matters with my," he sucked in a tight breath. "Younger brother."

"And what business would that be, Sesshomaru?"

"First of all, how are you doing miko?" It was the first time he had ever acknowledged Kagome as a person before. "Have any news that I should know about? Like the fact that you have appointed me an uncle?"

"How did you know?" Sango gasped, amazed. Sesshomaru sat down.

"Firstly, I must tell you of my doings since Naraku's death. I have become lord of the western lands that Father gave to me. Jaken and Rin run the fortress while I am away. Jaken is still the same as he ever was, but Rin…..she gave up her humanity with the help of an alchemist and became a dog demon. She is now my head commander if I am unable and my….mate."

The old companions were all thinking the same thing: finally!

"And so…..our days are normally quite boring and dull. But just recently, our new rivals came into our attention. It is a clan called the Tamagatchi, which are ruled by what is known as a chameleon demon. My knowing is that the demon murdered the head of the Tamagatchi clan and took his identity in turn. He has completely taken over the powerful clan and is plotting something very sinister indeed."

"Touching story…" Inuyasha snorted. "But what does your little history lesson have to do with the fact our daughter is missing?"

"Because ignorant brother, I heard that the Tamagatchi clan just recently accepted a young half-demon as the new member. She is about thirteen I think with black hair and hazel eyes and two white dog ears. It didn't take me long to put the obvious together."

"You mean you saw our daughter?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. But a few days ago, she had changed. Her hair was pure silver and cut short, and her half-human features were almost all gone. She was reverted to her demon heritage, with claws and a tattoo similar to mine on her forehead."

"Kids…I think you should go play outside," Sango said softly, shock overcoming her. Immediately she was attacked with protests.

"Akima's just as important to us!" Kazuya shouted.

"She needs us!" Misao shouted.

"Let us help Mama! We can help rescue her!" Ami pouted. Kensuke was shouting "Kima….Kima" over and over again. All that shouting overcame Miroku and he took charge.

"Children….this is not matters you should worry yourselves over. These people are doing something bad to Akima and if you were to meet them, I sincerely think that they will not hesitate to show restraint because you are children. They will kill you if they get the chance."

Ami, Kensuke, and Misao looked horror-stricken. Kazuya however looked up bravely from his siblings and looked the adults in the eye.

"In a few years, I too will be a man. And becoming a man also means showing responsibility for your actions and to others. I am willing to come and prove myself in battle. If you and Mama were gone, I'd have to become the man of the family."

"You are learning well, Kazuya. But though there is wisdom in your words, I cannot allow you to come into battle with us."

"But why Papa? I can handle myself good! I ran away for weeks at a time and I had to survive somehow. All kinds of people taught me how to defend myself, if the need arises. So please let me fight with you!"

"One day, there will be people counting on you kid," Inuyasha looked Kazuya in the eye. "And sometimes, being a man is taking care of those you love the most. That's why we need you here….watching your brother and sisters." "That's being weak! I want to be strong like you…..I want to fight!"

Shockingly, Inuyasha punched Kazuya in the stomach. He gasped and unconsciously fell to the hut floor. Inuyasha then carried his body to the bed and let him rest.

"Inuyasha….." Kagome whispered.

"Misao, watch your siblings until Kazuya awakes. I'm not sure how long we will be gone but if we do not return, Kazuya is the boss ok?" Miroku patted his eldest daughter's head. Misao nodded soundly.

"Yes, Papa."

Miroku and Sango hugged and kissed each of their children and nodded at Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. The adults grabbed small necessary items and began to walk out of the village.

"Why are you helping us, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, gripping her bow in hand.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru. It does look pretty suspicious that you come out of the blue like this and give information about our daughter. What's the catch?" Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Simple. I assist you with rescuing your daughter and my neice, and you will help me eliminate the Tamagatchi clan. With them out of the way, the western lands will be most powerful once again."

"If those are the conditions, count us in then!" Inuyasha smirked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I knew you couldn't resist a challenge….."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Akima slept slowly and peacefully in her room, a conversation was being held in the main room down the long and confusing corridor. It was of Lord Tamagatchi and Kaguya.

"Why do you keep Akima here, Master?" Kaguya complained. "She's nothing but a nuisance to me and the clan."

"Indeed she is stubborn and cocky and obnoxious, but she holds incredible power we would be foolish not to notice. She gives us a great advantage with her abilities. Akima is a born fighter. She yearns to kill something, and we cannot allow her abilities to go to waste."

"But……what about my needs? What if I feel that Akima is more bad than good? She is rebellious and obnoxious and if I have to put up with her disrespect one more day, I will….."

Kaguya was caught off guard when a hand coiled around her neck. She was gasping for air, and like a fish out of water. Lord Tamagatchi's dark eyes filled with pleasure of her suffering form.

"Know your place. Your parents were weak creatures, the only way they could ever live decent lives were to sell you off like they did. Remember that I know of your origins……and your weaknesses."

"Yes…..Master…." Kaguya said between pains. Lord Tamagatchi smirked triumphantly and threw Kaguya to the ground. She coughed loudly.

"Get out of my sight, you filthy Nightwalker!" Lord Tamagatchi cried. Kaguya obeyed and walked out of the room. At that moment, she realized her defeat.

There was no way she could win.


	9. reaching the castle

Chapter Nine  
reaching the castle

"About how long is it gonna take for us to fucking get there?" Inuyasha growled at his older brother impatiently. They had been walking for about three days searching for the castle and there was no sign of the Tamagatchi clan castle. Inuyasha was getting incredibly antsy from taking so long to reach his daughter. He had patched things up with Kagome and if he could also with Akima, they could have a chance at living together like a real family.

"We shall be approaching soon, brother," Sesshomaru replied.

"It's ok, Inuyasha," Kagome said, taking his hand into hers. "We'll find Akima soon."

"I hope," he said back.

Miroku and Sango walked behind them, surveying the scene. It was almost like before when they were collecting the Jewel Shards. That was before Naraku had been destroyed too. But that was all in the past now. Suddenly, Miroku had a question.

"What if there's someone more evil than Naraku?"

The group stopped walking. Sango looked over at her husband with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about, Miroku?" her voice was shaking softly.

"I've been thinking……maybe Naraku isn't the end of our worries. Sure, he's dead and we've had our period of peace but what if there's someone bigger and more powerful than he was? Maybe this is our destiny…..to forever rid this land of our power."

"Miroku," Inuyasha put a hand on his shoulder. "You're forgetting that we're only mortal, so to speak. There are limitations to how long we can keep doing this. I say this is our last big mission like this, ya hear?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes dear friend. That's all."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kaguya entered the training hall where Akima was currently training at. She pushed back the door just as Akima had stopped fighting. Her demon eyes looked at her evenly.

"Well, Kaguya. What do I owe the pleasure of visit?" Akima sarcastically greeted. Kaguya tried to calm her rising temper and began.

"There are people arriving her to the castle. People that are certainly not welcome. Your first mission as a Tamagatchi clan member is to rid us of these intruders," Kaguya smiled, purposely holding back information.

"Sure. It was getting boring just battling an ugly old lady like you."

Akima sidestepped Kaguya and walked to the main hall. She'd been there so long at the castle she knew how to get anywhere without giving it a second thought. Lord Tamagatchi was sitting on the throne, in his usual handsome clothes. Akima bowed before speaking.

"So….Kaguya has already informed me of your orders. I'll kill these intruders with everything that I am," Akima vowed. Lord Tamagatchi smirked.

"I admire your loyalty. Now go, the intruders have been spotted in the forest. Greet them will you?"

And with that, Akima dashed off.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"I think I see something," Sango said. "Look up ahead."

Miroku, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome caught up to see a castle on the other side of the forest. Kagome smiled and thought she would be reunited at long last with her daughter.

"Akima's got to be here," Inuyasha said, wrapping one arm protectively around his mate's waist. "I know it."

Something made the trees rustle. Everyone stopped moving, listening closely. They weren't alone. Inuyasha growled and took out Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru doing the same with Tokijin.

"Well,well,well. Look what the wind blew in," said an airy voice nearby. A demon swooped down at top speed (matching Kouga's perhaps) and with his/her nails, cut Inuyasha right in the arm. He growled and gripped his weapon tighter.

"Look you bastard. Come fight me like a man, unless you're scared!"

"Gladly."

The demon jumped down to reveal her short white hair……hazel eyes….dog ears…..and super long nails. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango could not recognize the girl before them, but the demon brothers recognized the scent.

"But……how did you….." Inuyasha was at a loss for words.

"Long time no see, father. What are you doing here at my home?" Akima asked coldly.

"Akima…….?" Kagome whispered. She could not believe her daughter had changed so drastically. It was unreal.

"We came for you! Let's go so we can change you back to normal….." Sesshomaru said. Akima laughed.

"Normal? I was weak before but I'm strong now. Much stronger. You see, I did a little bit of training while I was there and let me tell you, it was worth it. So now, I'm probably stronger than Dad there. How's about I show you myself, huh?"

Without warning, Akima dodged the others and went straight for Inuyasha. She raised a claw at him, using the Tetsusaiga to block the attack. Their eyes met and Akima went for a kick beneath him. Inuyasha dropped his guard and met with the dirt.

Akima pinned him. She brought her clawed pointer finger to his cheek and brought it to a deep cut.

"That's for abandoning me and Mama. This…." she scratched him again, watching blood run down his face. "is for leaving me a freak to society. And this is for being the fucking bastard you are!"

Before her entire hand went down, it was caught and wrapped behind her back. She tried to get released but Sesshomaru's grip was stronger. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha, using her hand to stop the bleeding.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" she asked. He got up on his elbow and nodded silently.

"Let me go!" Akima screamed to Sesshomaru but he wouldn't budge.

"Akima……" The girl-demon looked up and saw her mother, looking at her with tears in her eyes. "Mama…..I……," Akima looked down at the grass below her. "Mama, I didn't mean any……"

"Why Akima?" she let the tears fall. "Why did you change?"

Someone came from behind Sesshomaru and snatched Akima from his grip. It was Lord Tamagatchi, slinging Akima over his shoulder.

"Bastard let go of my daughter," Inuyasha growled. Lord Tamagatchi smiled and as quietly as he came, he disappeared into the darkness with the young apprentice.


End file.
